


This is a mess

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: i broke my toe today so i was iNsPiReD to write about it lmao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	This is a mess

okay guys i broke my toe this morning so im writing about it. lol

* * *

i ran into my room from the garden. i was so excited to get to my room (dont ask me why, i dont know either) until i tripped over charlotte. WOO WOO. PAINFUL. then i decided to run a bit slower to my room. i wish i just walked because that wouldve saved me a FUCKING BROKEN TOE LOL. i bashed my left pinki toe on my radiator cover (my house is over 100 years old and survived both world wars so thats why we have old timey things like radiator covers) and it really hurt oww :(((((((((((

i screamed like a hyena and then made a series of sounds that probably look like "ah ow argh ugh yowch oww argh" why does that sound like my parents at night?????? (my brother did ask "ruby are you masturbating" to which i replied with a stern "NO. OW OH MY FUCKING GOD"

then none other than pink boi aka cutiepie aka clancy gilroy went D; which i think is a face of sadness

like that but with 100000000 times more DDDDDD: feel it yet?

im dying at this pic oml. i wonder if i love it like how clancy loves emojis. that is some deep love right there

clancy then said "oh no are you okay?"

FIRST OFF, IF I SCREAMED LIKE THIS WOULD I BE OKAY???? but clancy likes to double check because hes a kind lil dude. do you ever wonder how tall clancy is? i reckon like 5'6" to 5'8". im 4'7" if you were wondering. short gal check. BACK TO THE FIC

"noooo im not okay :((((((((( i hurt my pinki toe and it might be broken DDDDD:"

"lets go get some tape then, itll be alright" sorry arwen if you ever read this but clancy is my husband now. you can be my wife if we divorce or something IM KIDDING I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH OBVIOUSLY DONT DUMP ME I LOVE YOU

oh damn clancy said that to his mum in mouse of silver. excuse me while i sob

am back from the sob

this scene fucked me up in the best way

clancy reached for the special medical tape for when you break your toe. i think it has a name but im not gon look into that just for this. then he wrapped it around my pinki and my toe next to my pinki; my ringtoe? its actually called the 4th.

why do i look into toe names but not medical tape?

well in real life my mum did that bit after i did it wrong lol. 

~~then clancy kissed it better~~ thats fucked up sorry. and no my mum didnt do that cos my feet are gross. charlotte probably licked it instead i dunno. 

it is so hot here in england, its 9pm too. my back is stuck to my top which is stuck to my bed. im stuck now arent i

lets just say clancy gave me a hug and got me a pill and essentially did everything for me so i didnt have to get off the sofa. better husband than arwen even though shes a girl and not a husband. again, love you arwen <3 i'll marry you if it doesnt work out with clancy ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Then I still had to do work because HoMeScHoOl TiNgZ but Clancy brought me a cup of tea and some ice water in my special cup. Then mother rings (If she makes phone call appearances she should really be a character)

Mother: hello poppet how are things

Me: I just fucked my toe

Mother: oh dear

Me: Clancy put tape on it so it's not as bad

Mother: that's good

Then at that exact moment, the tape unravelled Anyway and it was weird. But if I said that then she would tell me to come back to earth and no thank you. I'll see if I can persuade Clancy to come with me. I think my brother would like it.

* * *

i wasn't motivated to write any more, but maybe they had a barbecue for dinner 


End file.
